


Declarations, Proposals, and Sexy Times.

by the_tricksters_daughter_95



Series: Superheroes, Wedding Rings, and Demigods [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doctor Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, POV Third Person, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn With Plot, Wedding Rings, bottom!Castiel, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_tricksters_daughter_95/pseuds/the_tricksters_daughter_95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was the second chapter in Superheroes, Wedding Rings, and Demigods but I decided it needed to be it's own work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Declarations, Proposals, and Sexy Times.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the second chapter in Superheroes, Wedding Rings, and Demigods but I decided it needed to be it's own work.

Two years later Dean had just finished his training to join the BAU with flying colors. Dean picked up his phone and dialed the hospital where Cas was doing his internship. "Is Castiel Novak still there?" Dean listened for a moment before smiling hugely. "Well stall him Rubic's cube! I'll be there in about fifteen minutes." He changed lanes and chuckled. "You too bitch." He replied with a laugh, he hung up and took the exit towards the hospital. Castiel met Dean by the door, a wide smile on his face. He was on a lunch break, seeing as he was only in training at the moment. Doctors had been coming up to him and giving him great feedback, his heart fluttering at each compliment. He was where he wanted to be and when he saw his partner drive up, his smile only grew. He couldn't wait for him and pushed open the door, running to the Impala. Dean was nervous because he had a big surprise planned for tonight, he jumped when his phone beeped. Dean flipped open his phone to read the text from Sam. «Gabe and I just picked it up. Leaving it in the Impala tin.» Dean smiled as he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. «Thanks. I owe you one.» He replied before tossing his phone back in his jacket. He stopped at the doors and smiled when he saw Cas running towards the impala, he rolled down the passenger side window. "Hello Dr. Novak." He said in a deep voice with a what he hoped was a sexy smirk. Castiel giggled and jogged over to Dean's window. "Hello, special agent Winchester," he purred, kissing the blonde on the cheek. "I'm only on lunch break, but I'm so glad you're here!" He exclaimed, crouching to meet Dean's eye. "How had your day been?" He had barely heard from his boyfriend all morning. Dean smiled hugely and popped the door open. "Let's grab some lunch and I might tell you that I passed all my tests with flying colors and have been offered a job with the BAU." He said innocently. Castiel gasped and ran to his side of the car, hugging his partner. "I am so proud of you," he exclaimed, kissing Dean's face. "I knew you could do it, darling!" Castiel squeezed Dean a little tighter, blue eyes sparkling. Dean flushed and gave Cas an embarrassed grin. "But I'm thinking about turning down the position.." He whispered softly into Castiel's neck. Castiel pulled away slightly to look in Dean's eyes. "Why on earth would you do that?" He inquired, head tilted and sapphire eyes curious. "You've worked so hard for this." He stroked Dean's face, expression solemn. Dean bit his lip and decided to go ahead and tell him, if he didn't feel the same them all he had done was embarrass himself and break his own heart. "Because I don't want to leave you." Castiel frowned, hugging his partner again. "You are the sweetest being on this planet, you know that?" He said, kissing Dean's cheek once more. "You're really going to give this up for me? A-are you sure?" His stomach dropped, knowing how many nights Dean had dismissed sleep for training and preparation. Dean smiled, he kissed Cas deeply and passionately. "I love you and don't want to be were you're not." He gently squeezed Cas. "I'm sorry I haven't really been here for the past few weeks and basically ignored you but I'm back," he kissed Castiel again. "And besides they also offered me a position here in the Lawrence branch." Dean smiled again. Castiel sighed in relief and affection. "I love you too, darling," he said softly, "and you don't have to apologize. You needed to concentrate on your work." He smiled, hugging Dean once more. "Look how far you've come, I'm really happy you're staying." Dean gave Cas a mischievous smile and pulled out a brown sack. "I brought you something from the Road House.." Castiel looked at him, slightly uncertain. "Whatever could it be?" He asked, reaching for it. "Sometimes I just wonder about your health choices." Dean just smiled, he had ordered Castiel's favorite dish there and Ellen had packed it up so that he wouldn't be able to tell what it was til he opened the box. Castiel took the bag, setting it on his lap. He looked inside to see a small box, his eyebrow raising. "What in the world..." He picked up the thin cardboard box and opened it hesitantly. A large smile grew on his face, a greasy hamburger in his midsts. "How did you know?" He asked, taking the item and biting into it. "Because I'm in love you." Dean said with smile as he let his eyes show all he felt for Cas but couldn't tell him because he was afraid that Castiel would realize he could do better than Dean. Castiel chewed quickly, smiling at Dean. He swallowed and grabbed the napkin inside of the bag, wiping his mouth. "I love you more," he said, eyes tender and loving. He put the food into the bag and sighed happily. "What would I do without you?" "Forget to take a break and starve." Dean teased pulling Cas close. "Oh, I'm making your favorite dinner tonight." Dean told him with a smile. "Any preference in flavor for the pie?" Castiel looked at Dean and hummed in happiness. "Well, I'll go with Pecan, since you love it," he said, kissing the blonde's freshly cut chin. "Anything to please you." He giggled, leaning into Dean's touch. Dean wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk. "Oh realllyyyy? Then you leaning up here to kiss me would please me very much." He practically purred in Castiel's ear. Castiel giggled and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. He brushed his lips against the blonde's, telling him to excuse his burger-breath. "Like this~?" He asked, kissing Dean's soft lips. Dean grinned against Castiel's lips and said, "Exactly like this." Before he gently deepened the kiss tasting the burger Cas was just eating and that little elusive flavor that was uniquely Cas. Castiel smiled slightly, pressing a hand to Dean's face. He couldn't have fallen any deeper than he had for Dean, he was sure of it. "I've got to so soon," he whispered, pecking at the blonde's lips. Dean pouted slightly but nodded. "Fine.." He huffed then stuck out his tongue at Cas. "Hurry home Dr. Novak.." Dean purred against Castiel's lips before giving him a deep toe curling kiss to hold himself over until Cas came home. Castiel kissed back, absorbing as much of his lover's taste as he could. "I'll be sure to, Special Agent Winchester," he replied. He heard his beeper sound and pulled away. "That's my cue," he said, taking his food and smiling at Dean. "I'll see you at home!" "I love you Mon Ange." Dean said with a smile as he let Cas get back to work biting down on his urge to grab Castiel close and not let him go. Castiel spent the rest of his day diagnosing people, talking to doctors for insight and wishing to get back home. He hadn't realized how quickly the day has gone by until he stepped outside; it was night when he arrived home, not wanting to disturb his partner from his work. Dean had told him it he'd be busy, so Castiel took the bus. Unlocking the door, the brunette stepped inside. "Dean?" He called. Dean had gone back and forth between elation and fear all day as he cooked dinner. "I really hope tonight goes well.." He muttered under his breath ass he pulled the pie out of the oven and set it in the counter to cool as he heard the front door open. "In the kitchen, love." Dean replied as he checked a couple of pots on the stove. Castiel took off his jacket, hooking it to the coat-wrack. He put his keys on the dresser at the entrance and walked to the kitchen. He smiled seeing his partner at work, and snaked his arms around him from behind. "Hey, sweetheart~," he hummed, kissing Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled and placed his hands over Castiel's with a happy hum. "Bonsoir Mon Ange." He replied happily, he turned the stove off. "Dinner is ready." He said turning around to place a kiss on Castiel's lips. Castiel let the kiss linger, feeling as if he hadn't gotten enough of it just yet. When he pulled away, he let his nose brush his partner's. "I'm so glad to be home," he said, pecking at Dean's lips once more. "And I can't wait to eat what you have prepared." Dean smiled and nuzzled Castiel's neck. "You set the table and I'll bring the food?" He asked pecking Cas on the lips with a smile. Castiel nodded, kissing Dean's cheek. "Already on it," he replied, moving to the cabinets and grabbing two plates. He set them on the table, taking out the cutlery and wine glasses. "You've been busy," he said, making conversation. There were numerous pots on the stove, Dean's apron covered. Dean smiled and placed two of Castiel's favorite vegetables in a bowl, pulled the steaks out of the oven where he has been keeping them warm and plated them. "Nah.." He grabbed Castiel's favorite wine, the one that was hard to find because it was only available part of the year. "I just wanted to make tonight perfect." He admitted cheeks warming with a blush, Dean had been trying to get better about communication. Castiel gasped, seeing his favourite wine. "How did you...? But it's only out in the summer," he questioned, quickly grabbing two napkins and putting them beside their plates. His heart jumped, seeing how much effort Dean had put into this one night. "You're literally incredible. Every night is perfect with you." He gave Dean another kiss on the cheek before sitting down. Dean gave Cas a tremulous smile, he felt more nervous than he had when he had first asked Castiel out for coffee. His hand brushed across the small box in his pocket as he sat down beside Cas. Castiel took his bite of his dinner, eyes rolling to the back of his head. "Are you sure you're not secretly a chef trapped in my boyfriend's body?" He asked, melting over the taste. "Seriously, Dean, this is amazing." "Thank you." He said with a happy blush. "Mom and Aunt Ellen taught me to cook when I wasn't learning about cars from Uncle Bobby." Dean said with a shrug before taking a bite of his stake. Castiel nodded, eating at his food. "Maybe you should cook dinner more often," he said, winking at his partner. "So... Did I forget something?" He asked, already half-way through his meal. Dean took a deep breath and pulled out the small box as he dropped to one knee. "Castiel Novak," he stared speaking feeling nervous. "We've been together for two amazing years." Dean smiled at Castiel as he pressed on. "Everyday that we're together I fall more and more in love with you. You're my best friend, my lover, my angel, my whole world, the one who gripped me right and raised me from perdition. I want share the rest of my life with you; the good, the bad, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, in health, as long as we both shall live." Dean took a deep breath and opened the box to reveal his mother's ring. "Will you marry me?" Castiel's mouth was agape under his trembling that's that covered it. He eyed the ring, then Dean, tears quickly pushing from his eyes. He nodded slowly, the action growing faster when he spoke. "Yes, yes, I'll marry you," he croaked, taking Dean in his arms. He cried, repeating the words until his tears got in the way. He sniffled and pulled away, watching Dean with tender eyes. Dean smiled softly at Cas. "I love you Mon Ange.." He whispered slipping the ring onto Castiel's finger, Dean blinked away a few tears of his own. "You've made me the happiest man in the universe." He said softly his eyes filled with all the love he felt for Castiel as he leaned down to kiss him. Castiel kissed Dean passionately, not wanting to let him go. "I beg to differ," he said softly, pecking at his fiancé's lips. "You've made me the happiest man in the garrison." He smiled, blue eyes twinkling. "I've never loved someone as much as I love you." He ran a hand through Dean's soft hair, gazing at him lovingly. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Dean chuckled softly as he stroked Castiel's cheek. "Mom's going to want to plan it," his eyes sparkled with suppressed laughter. "And I have the feeling that Gabriel will be helping her." Dean kissed Cas again before pulling back and said with laughing eyes. "We should probably elope before our fathers try to help." He gave a half fake scared expression as he imagined Apollo and Ares trying to help plan their wedding. Castiel giggled and nodded. "Hell, let's go now," he said, kissing Dean once more. "I don't care... I just want to be with you." His insides tingled and heart beat extremely quick, passion flowing through him. "I can't believe it. Wait, did the others know?" He inquired, staring at his ring. Dean blushed lightly and looked down at Castiel's ring as well. "Only my family and Gabriel." He quietly admitted with a shrug as he started playing with Castiel's ring. "If you don't like the ring we can choose another.." He mumbled softly still looking down so that Castiel couldn't see how much his answer meant to Dean. Castiel snapped out of his gaze and shook his head, tilting up Dean's chin. "No, no, it's beautiful," he said pecking his partner's cheek. "I just can't stop looking at it." He chuckled and hugged Dean, the whole experience so surreal. "I really do love it. Where'd you get it? I've never seen modern ones with engravings like it." Dean blushed and shrugged mumbling under his breath. He sighed happily as returned Castiel's hug. "I'm glad you like it." He whispered very obviously avoiding the subject of where he got the ring. Castiel finally pulled away, watching Dean carefully. "You're such a wonderful person... Why do you always have that look?" He asked softly, rubbing his fiancé's cheek. "You never look... You never look proud. Like you don't deserve what you're getting." Castiel held Dean's hands in his own. "I wanna change that. You deserve everything and more, okay?" "Just promise that you'll stay with me?" Dean bit his bottom lip to keep it from trembling as he looked into Castiel's eyes. "Please?" He whispered softly before taking a deep breath. "You wanted to know where I got your ring?" Castiel nodded slowly, frowning at the fact that Dean didn't think he would. "Yes, I promise," he said softly. "And, if you'd like to tell me, then yes." He looked so worried and sad; Castiel wanted to change that, no doubt. Dean closed his eyes, took a deep breath, leaned his forehead against Castiel's and admitted softly, "I made it." He chuckled softly. "Mom gave me one of her silver rings that she had been saving for me to give to the person I love," Dean opened his eyes and smiled the special smile he saved just for Cas. "So I melted it down ago that I could size it to fit you and added the engravings." He blushed bright red when he mentioned the engravings. Castiel felt tears rush up again, mouth parted slightly in amazement. He stumbled over his words, looking at Dean lovingly. "That's... It's incredible," he marvelled, breath caught in his throat. He ended up crying again, completely enamoured. "You went through all this trouble for me," he said softly, wiping his eyes in his sleeve. "I love you so much. Thank you for this... For everything." Dean's face fell when Cas started crying. "I'm sorry, please don't cry Mon Ange." He whispered feeling like crap because he had made Cas cry again. "Please don't cry Cas.." He whispered looking down at their hands. Castiel shook his head and smiled. "No, don't be sorry," he said, trying to catch his breath. "They're happy tears, Dean." He squeezed his partner's hands gently to give him reassurance. "I'm so thankful for you. I couldn't asked for anyone more amazing." He sniffled, kissing Dean's cheek. "I love you so much, Dean; don't ever think otherwise." Dean looked up at Cas his eyes shining with hope and love. "I love you too Mon Ange." He whispered before leaning forward to kiss Cas passionately. Castiel always drowned in affection when Dean kissed him; it was a moment where his fiancé was confident and proud. It always made his heart swell and stomach flip. "I guess something else is in order to celebrate," he proposed against Dean's lips. He clung close to Dean, embracing his heat. Dean swept Castiel up into his arms, never breaking the kiss he stood and started walking towards their bedroom. Dean had been planning this night for months and was hoping that Cas would like the next surprise he had planned as he walked into their bedroom. Castiel hung close to his partner, arms holding himself up. He praised Dean's lips, breathing heavily through his nose as they kissed. He wanted tonight to be like it had been just a few minutes ago: special and sweet. He was nothing but lucky to have Dean and he wanted to prove it. Dean slowly pulled back from the kiss, he leaned his forehead against Castiel's lightly panting. "I have another surprise fire you Mon Ange." Dean whispered in a husky voice as he smiled at Cas. "I know how much you enjoy your bubble baths and don't get to take them very often anymore so..." He pushed open the bathroom door to reveal softly glowing candles on the counter and floating on a bubble bath in their huge tub that could easily fit four people in it. Castiel gasped, looking from Dean to the tub. "Dean..." He was speechless, heart fluttering like a hummingbird's wings. "You spoil me," he said softly, feeling the need to cry once more; why, he wasn't sure. His fiancé was so amazing. He began unbuttoning his shirt, shrugging it off of his shoulders. Dean groaned when Cas shrugged his shirt off. "You are so beautiful, inside and out.." He whispered looking into Castiel's eyes worth a loving smile as he slowly sank to his knees in front of Cas. "Can I?" Dean asked biting his lip, Dean had never gotten over his fear that he wasn't good enough for Cas and that one day he would no longer want Dean. Castiel was surprised by the question, but nodded. He smiled at the blonde, running a hand through his soft hair. "I'd love that," he said softly, biting his bottom lip. "Thank you, Dean, for everything." He stared at his fiancé tenderly, blue eyes slowly growing lustful. Dean blushed and pressed his face into Castiel's erection, he nuzzled it softly pressing open mouthed kisses to it. He pulled away long enough to unbutton Castiel's pants, push them and his boxers down before gently giving his erection little kitten licks. Castiel moaned through pursed lips, hands already gripping tighter to his partner's hair. He watched the blonde at work, growing harder with each small action of affection. This would most-definitely be a night to remember. Dean looked up at Cas from underneath his lashes as he took Cas into his mouth slowly relaxing his throat, like he had been practicing, til his nose was pressed against Castiel's pubic hair. Dean slowly pulled back his face flaming as he told Cas, "I want you to fuck my mouth." He bit his lip nervous that Cas would refuse. "Mhmm, please~," he groaned, a thumb trailing down the blonde's lips. Castiel didn't hesitate to oblige to Dean's request. He grabbed the back of his fiancé's head of hair, pushing him onto the head of his cock once more. Dean softly whimpered internally, forcing himself not to close his eyes as he relaxed his throat so that Cas could move easily. 'It's just Cas.. You know him, you love him, you trust him... Just breath and don't close your eyes..' Dean thought to himself as he forced himself not to remember the last time someone had used his mouth like this, he wanted to replace that bad memory with a good one. Castiel was as gentle as he could manage, watching Dean take his length inside of his mouth. "Dean, love... F-fuck~," he moaned, greedily pushing his partner back and forth on his stiffness. He kept his eyes on his fiancé's, lust and love swirling into his blue irises. Dean whimpered softly as he continued to look into Castiel's eyes, he raised his hands to grip the back of Castiel's legs to ground himself in this moment. 'It's Cas... My Angel... I can do this...' He thought as he felt himself start to panic slightly until he saw the love in Castiel's eyes. Castiel mewled at the sensation, head thrown back for just a moment. He looked into Dean's eyes once more, slowly rolling into his mouth. He focused on him as he used his mouth, eyes blown with arousal. Suddenly, he stopped, pulling himself from Dean's mouth. "If you don't want to, you don't have to," he reminded his fiancé. Dean took a deep breath and shook his head. "I-i want to.. I need to do this..." He said looking away feeling ashamed about what little bit he was going to admit at that moment. "You know that bad things happened in my past and that sometimes I need you're help to replace them?" He asked softly still not meeting Castiel's eyes as he talked. "This is one of those times and things I need your help replacing.." Castiel felt to protest, but his member was still aching for Dean's warm mouth. He tilted Dean's chin up, eyes soft. "O-okay, Dean," he said softly, stroking his partner's hair. "I trust you, love." He knew not to delve into details, remembering the last time. He smiled at his partner reassuringly, nodding to him. Dean took another deep breath and gave Cas a tremulous smile as he asked him, "Just go as gently as you can? Please?" He quickly inhaled and exhaled before opening his mouth as wide as possible and swallowed Castiel's member in one move. Castiel took Dean's request, slowly rolling into him. He moaned, ruffling his partner's hair as he went. He moved slowly, letting his fiancé move deeper if he wished to. He tried to push his concern away, knowing it would show too much in his eyes. He wanted Dean to feel better, to cloud his mind with good memories. Dean inhaled and moaned softly, he loved the feeling and taste of Castiel's member. Dean felt his member, which had wilted when he panicked, start to grow as Cas gently used his mouth. He gently squeezed the back of Castiel's legs silently letting him know he could go a little bit faster if he wanted to. Feeling Dean's grip, he quickened his pace slightly, growing fond of his partner's lips against the skin of his stiffness. He bit his lip, breaths picking up as he thrusted into the blonde's mouth. "D-Dean, ngh~," he whimpered, heat growing. He felt a pool of warmth in his stomach, moans growing louder. Dean let a small smirk form on his face around Castiel's member. He moaned long and loud as Castiel sped up, Dean wanted to taste Castiel sooo badly. Castiel pulled at his partner's hair once more, knees weak at the sensation. Crying out, he stilled his movement, spurting his cum into Dean's mouth. "Huh, fuck~," he panted, milking himself dry. Dean swallowed everything that Castiel gave him, he pulled back and licked Cas clean before smiling lovingly up at Cas. "Did I do ok?" Dean inquired softly needing a bit of reassurance right now. Castiel was still breathless, but nodded eagerly. "You were perfect, Dean," he huffed, a weak smile on his face. Although wavering with arousal, he found his partner's hands, helping him up. "Thank you so much for that." Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and nuzzled his neck. "You're more than welcome Mon Ange." He practically purred. Castiel kissed at Dean's head of hair, pulling back to look at him. "Let's not waste what you prepared," he hummed, taking his partner's hand and walking with him near the tub. "I, for one, would love to have a nice bath with my fiancé." He smiled already slowly stripping the blonde down. Dean bit his lip trying to stifle a moan. "Definitely shouldn't waste it.." Dean agreed as he tried to help Castiel get rid of his clothes. "And that bath together sounds like a fantastic idea!" Once Dean was finally in the nude with him, he entwined his hand with the blonde's. He planted a chaste kiss on his lips, eyes watching Dean's as he gracefully stepped into the tub. He laid down, curling his finger to invite Dean inside with him. "Don't make me lay here without you," he purred. "The water is so nice, but needs a little Dean." Dean sucked in a sharp stuttering breath and slowly stepped into the tub. "Lean forward Mon Ange so I can get behind you." He said in a deep husky voice, he smirked as he leaned towards Castiel to whisper. "Unless of course you want to top this time..." Castiel put a finger to his lip in thought. After a short period, he grinned. "You've been so generous, sucking me like you did," he began, moving onto his hands and knees in the water. "I'd love to give your cock some praise... Can I ride you, Dean?" Dean groaned and pulled Castiel against his bare chest. "One, I was being a tiny bit selfish when I sucked you off." He purred lightly thrusting his hips up against Castiel's ass. "And two, if you keep saying things like that with that innocent look on your face you probably won't get the chance to ride me Dr. Novak." Dean whispered into Castiel's ear with a small nip top the lobe when he was done speaking. Castiel shuddered, moaning softly. His hands found Dean's hair once more, tugging at it gently. "Please, agent Winchester~," he breathed, pressing against Dean's rocking hips. "I need you to fuck me until I need surgery~." The brunette closed his eyes, taking small breaths. "Be careful what you wish for." Dean growled as he picked Castiel up, he grabbed a towel to dry the both of them off as he walked into their bedroom. Dean snagged the bottle of lube as he gently tossed Castiel onto the bed, he crawled his way towards Cas trying to make him squirm from the wait.


End file.
